Dear Diary
by Yellow Drake X
Summary: A human girl get's sucked into the world of Jak II, but there arn't any JakII games on her earth! Now, she must find a way to live in this strange, foreign place and leave her life on earth behind. Later TornOC. Way later. OLD FICTION IGNORE
1. Flash, Bang, Boom

Dear Diary 

Jak and co. are © to Naughty Dog. Elizabeth © ME, BITCHES! YEA-HAW!

And now onto our sho-ow! sings

-

Elizabeth blinked slowly. Everything was so…fuzzy. _What happened?_ She thought, trying to get her muddled brain to comprehend before something bad happened. She suddenly paused and clawed at her eyes.

_Nyarrrrogggnyaaaaaa!_ She mentally shouted, her mouth still too full of that cotton-y taste of sleep to function beyond simple grunts and moans yet. _Suuuuunliiiiight! _She mouthed, before calming down, eyes still closed. Oh god, what time is it?

_If the sun's already in my window it's gotta be…like, eight or something. I hope today was Sunday…_ She mumbled and rolled over onto her back. _Did I fall off my bed again?_ She opened one eye and blinked furiously to clear the blurring.

_Crap. This isn't my room._ It took a moment to register before she sat up, crossing her legs and mumbling explicatives under her breath. _Crap. This isn't Eau Claire._ She looked around. The city was foreign to her, and the people, the people… _CRAPFUCK! THIS ISN'T EARTH_! …were elves.

She abruptly stood up, leaning against the wall of the alleyway she was in. _What the hell's going on? _She had gone to bed like any other day and now… _Where the hell am I?_ She took in a deep breath. _Come on, Lizzie. Yoga class. In…and out…in….and-oh, screw it. I need a hat._

She looked around the corner into the street at the people's ears. No way in hell was she going to pass off as one of them. Looking behind her she quietly observed where she had fallen. _My journal? Oh, I must have fallen asleep while writing again!_ She picked up the red diary and held it to her chest, the half-dozen pens she kept in it still taped safely to the cover.

Looking down she mused over clothing. Dressed in her baggy, gray PJ bottoms and a baggy, black shirt she didn't exactly fit in. Her white stockings were already becoming stained with the grime on the street and her chin-length mud-brown hair was a rat's nest from the gel she had in it the day before. Her almond, hazel eyes swept the alleyway for anything else she could scrounge up, settling on the remains of a blanket she fashioned a crude cloak out of it, pulled it over her head, and took off.

_Rule one. While trying to remain inconspicuous, never run. Walk quickly and straight like you have a place to go._ She mentally repeated form her favorite book, NINJA 101, breathing a sigh of relief as people gave her stares, but quickly continued on their way. _Rule two. Acquaint yourself with your surroundings. _There was a large lake-like body of water to her side, and buildings, most of which seemed to be bars and warehouses, to her other. And there were flying cars, which would have been surprising, but the whole elf-thing kinda…made you expect that. _Rule three. Never, NEVER Panic. Not ever. Unless in immediate danger or being attacked by otaku. _She kept observing, and couldn't help but noticing that, no matter what she did, she still wasn't about to fit in.

"I'm so screwed." She muttered to herself as she realized that she didn't know the language. Or any of the writing. She was desperately, and hopelessly, alone without any translation. She heard some vague shouting behind her and what appeared to be a rifle blast hit the ground, just barely inches away from her feet.

Then again, some things didn't need translation.

She turned abruptly and found herself face-to-face with a large, heavily armored guard. And several more. As a matter of fact, glimpses of their bright red armor could be seen everywhere.

Being completely and totally screwed also didn't need translation.

"Uhmmm…sir, I'm sure there's been some kind of mistake…" The guard raised the gun to her face and shouted an order. She paused and bit her lower lip.

_Whatdoyoudowhensomebodypointsaguninyourface! _She thought, she barely had the time to move before he swung the weapon at her, the only thing that saved her from the blow was gravity, yanking her down as she stepped back.

"AURP! OW!" She didn't waste a second and rolled before the guard's gun slammed into the ground, pinning her makeshift cloak and pulling it free as she rolled to her feet. There was collective gasp as the elfish people stared. "Ah, crap." She muttered and looked around. There was one way out of this. The guard yelled at her and the others swarmed forward, and she did the one thing that nobody in their sane mind how knew that city would do.

She dove into the water.

-

Just really starting as a blurb, but it'll get bigger. -D

And in later chapters I'll also start writing parts of Elizabeth's diary in, they just didn't seem to fit in the first chappie!

Reviewers will get thanks and flames will be used to heat my house because Wisconsin is ( COLD!


	2. The Tides Begin

Dear Diary 

_Chapter Two: If you can't say anything nice…_

Wow? You're all still reading this? I LOVE YOOOU!

My personal thanks go out to:

eco girl : I think I will! D

littlekittykat : Thanks! I just guessed since they write in precursor…

firecat1991 : So do I. giggle

salena99 : Trust me, you should have seen it before I put it through Spellcheck!

CISELKANEO2 : Yay! I don't disappoint!

criticfinatic : Good, point! Maybe It's some kind of eco–by-product. Unless Eco's like uranium and leaves water as a by-product or summat like that. I didn't pay attention in science. And we'll just have to see, won't we?

LarzRuscoBombadillo : Hehe! Thanks!

DarknightofSpira : And I shall! strikes pose

((BTW: " " Precursor ))

-

Elizabeth pulled herself to the surface of the murky water and gasped for breath. Several of the guards were simply staring before floating bikes zoomed low above her and shot hit the water in sprays. _Dive, dive, cap'n!_ She twisted her body and did a pearler's dive, going straight down until her ears started to ache and leveling out her body, not wasting any time to start an underwater breaststroke away from the guards.

" Where is she " One of them asked, looking down into the water. Thankfully, the murk and god-knows what that had been thrown in over the years provided more-than-adequate cover for her.

" Get some guards all around! We'll be there when she gets out " One ordered, and they fanned out, reinforcements coming around.

Rising for air under a narrow walkway that went over the water, she huddled in its shadow, out of breath and fairly sick from the poor quality of water. Did I say poor? I meant _liquid shit. _She took in deep breaths and looked. All around the seemingly lake-type water thingy, there were the red guards.

_Christ help me!_ She prayed silently and forced her muscles to drag her onto the walkway. Tucking the soaked notebook into that back of her pants she took a few deep breaths, saturating her lungs with oxygen.

„ Surrender and die " A guard shouted. She turned back to the water and dove in, using her added torque to go straight into freestyle. She didn't particularly care about endurance, she needed to get somewhere where they couldn't reach her, fast. Above and behind her a single guard placed his tazer gun into the water…and fired.

She could register numbness in her limbs and a tingling in her chest before her vision faded. " Pick her up and bring her to the prison. " One guard ordered as another zipped low over the water on a hover bike. The heavily gloved hand that picked lifted her from the water would be that last thing she would feel for a long, long time.

-

Deer Diry,

If I had any ide what da it was or where the fuk I ws, I would tel you. As farr as I can tell, I'm in some kind of prisen cell. I'm still kind of wozy from combinaton oxygn loss/elctroction/ being man handeled into a sel, so I won't writ much. Though am I am very, very hungre and thirsti.

An some strange elf-guy with a freeky mask and a yelow jumpsute keps walking by and yellig stuf at me. I bet he's asking me questions, I'm going to try to sliep of this headche while you dri out. 

Elizabeth Brakkenrose

Elizabeth finished her journal entry through the pounding headache, taking a moment to grimace at the best writing she could manage through the haze of pain and hunger along with the gaping holes where the pen had caught the soaking paper and torn it before setting it on the small cot beside her head. Curling up on her side she shivered. Her still-damp clothing seemed to be sucking all the heat out of her body as well as her energy.

" Hey! You "

"Right when I try to sleep…" She mumbled, not looking back. There was some muttering and a loud grinding as the door opened. A hand grabbed her by the collar and forced her to face someone. "Ow! Hey!" She muttered, her head spinning.

" When I speak, ANSWER ME " The man shouted, long, vertical tattoos ran down his face and brow. She squealed, and attempted to shrink back before realizing that he had her in a vise grip. " Now, where are you from "

"Nnnnrg…Uhm…sorry, senor. No comprende." She clawed at his hands and tried to kick him before he tossed her into the far corner of her cell.

" Tomorrow we'll start the eco treatments. She should talk then. " He ordered, shutting the door as he left.

" Yes, sir! Commander Erol " Elizabeth slowly climbed to her feet and sat on the cot before she curled up and dissolved into tears. Abruptly, it had hit her. The shock that she was somewhere strange and scary, and she could be here for the rest of her life.

So absorbed into her sobbing, she didn't notice that her tears a slight, bluish glow to them.

-

Expect more over the weekend, everybody! Sorry this chapter didn't explain much, but I didn't have a lot of time to write it.

See y'all later!


	3. Hooverville of Love

Dear Diary 

salena99 : Your writing's fine! You just forget the apostra…apostre…little thingys. ;-

littlekittykat : Danke! D Just you wait until I get to the chapters where she starts the whole learning process.

Kitty Kat-chan : …You don't get an answer for being so _vehemently _terrified of fangirls. You don't wanna know what Freud would say to you.

Oh, and, as much as I share your views, being very anti-MS myself, I still dislike people who tell ME how to write MY stuff. So, sorry if I sound rude, mean, or just plain bitchy about it, but it's a very, very touchy subject and you'd best not make a habit of it, especially while reviewing other people's fanfics. Because, quite frankly.

IT'S JUST RUDE!

…dangit. I just gave you an answer, didn't I? Well, thanks for the positive review anyways! …now it's just awkward…

CISELKANEO2 : It's about a few months before Jak escapes, but they don't meet up until later. D

_Hey! I actually started thinking ahead for this story! Now I know where I'm going with all of this! D WOOOOOO!_

_Oh, and, sorry it took so fuggin' long o update! A buncha crap happened. End of story… . _

-

Dear Diary,

Good friggin' god, my head hurts. This sucks, this seriously does. I've gone through the four stages of trauma twice already and the guards seem to be enjoying themselves with regular games of 'Lets Try and Shoot the Prisoner' and it was kinda scary for a little while, but now it just really is starting to-

Elizabeth paused as a few shots zipped past her, hitting the wall and dissipating.

#Watch it, we're not supposed to hurt her.#

#Pfft. I'm just seeing how close I can get…#

"Mother-fuckers…" she muttered, writing again.

-piss me off. That, and I think I'm delusional from getting hit on the head several dozen times. And electrified. I think I've got a small concussion, I remember what it feels like. Anyhoo, I'm going to try and ignore the fact that I'm starving and thirsty some more. 

Elizabeth Brakkenrose.

Elizabeth closed the notebook and slipped it under the cot, eyeing the cell bars as the noise of an opening door came form out-of-sight. The entire side of her face was mostly covered with a large, sickly green-purple bruise, and she could feel a welt forming under her hair where her head had hit the wall when she was thrown. Along with all that, her arms were becoming bruised from her attempts to reach outside the cell bars, and she ached all over. And her stomach was growling incessantly, but that was more of annoying than painful. Same with going to the bathroom.

_Thank god I don't drink anything before bed._ She thought again as she looked at the wall. She had tried keeping time, but it lost its entertainment after three hours. And after she had run out of rock to scratch the wall with. The fear had long since started to wear off, replaced by an interesting mix of boredom and anger with a touch of pre-menstrual-syndrome and delusion.

#Commander Erol!#

#Get the prisoner ready! The Baron has little patience for those who waste time on experiments!# Elizabeth sat upright, the man in yellow with the creepy grin and tats, she was starting to get to know the people who smacked her upside the head. He stopped and stood in front of her cell for a second, eyeing her ears.

"Morning, fuckface." She said with mock cheerfulness.

#Still not speaking?#

"I-" She pointed to herself, accenting the words. "DON'T-" She shook her head. "UNDERSTAND-" She pointed to her head. "YOU!" She pointed to him, he just raised a brow. "…This is hopeless." She sighed, dropping her head into her hands as she sat on the cot. The cell was opened and, before she could react, she was being dragged, rather roughly, across the floor by her arms, which, form her point of view, were being twisted off.

#Strap her in! We'll start on the lowest dose that's gotten results so far.# Erol stepped behind the controls, glaring narrowly at her, while she just craned her neck to see to and fro, strapped in the chair.

Elizabeth was preoccupied with a cell directly behind that she couldn't see rightfully into, but it looked like there was somebody there…a shock of blond hair…that was it. Trying to flex into the bridge position, she finally gave up and nervously eyed the ominous-looking needle above her.

"That's one fuck of a tetanus shot."

#What the hell is she babbling in?# One guard muttered to the other.

#I dunno. Maybe she's a wastelander or summat.#

#SILENCE!# Erol barked. The violet sparks began to collect about the device. Elizabeth gulped and closed her eyes.

_I don't wanna die…I don't wanna die…I'm gonna die…fuck._ As the glow intensified her mind raced and adrenaline flowed through her bloodstreams._ I always thought I'd have a kid or something by now. If I had known I was gonna die by now I would have lost my virginity sooner. I would have learned how to play the guitar and drive and do all that HTML shit and I'd have told my mom and dad that I loved them, I would have gotten my brother that book he wanted…_As she ran over the list of things she wanted to do she chanced a look at the needle.

#Begin injection sequence# The female, mechanical voice said, and in a heartbeat a sharp bolt of violet energy poured straight into her chest. She wined her eyes shut again and gave a small yelp before she even realized something completely bizarre.

…_You know, I thought this would have hurt. Or something. Wait…my foot's asleep! I can't be dead!_ She opened one eye cautiously before opening them and blinking in the intense purple light. Wow. That's actually kinda cool. Flickering streams of the energy flickered between her fingers and cackled through her hair like electricity on metal wires. Though, all that she felt was a slight chill, like the temperature had dropped.

#…# She couldn't help but give a slight grin as Erol gained the most amusing look on his face.

#Oh dear.#

#Should we back away?#

#Fuck yes.# She winced as the two guards scuffled away from the commander.

"Well, I wasn't really using my face anyways." She sighed.

-

From now on, I'll update whenever I'm not doing other crap.

…So don't hold your breath, it could be bad.

… . …And please, if you can't say anything nice, suck up to it and walk away while you still have some dignity. D

Thankies and sorry if I missed anybody who reviewed!


	4. EXPOSITION! WOO!

Dear Diary 

No answers for reviews because I'm lazy and it takes too much time.

And I know I was being rude. I'm sorry but I'm just a very rude, bitchy person by nature, and I'm sorry I kinda snapped at you. And I know you were just trying to be helpful with the five-step-mary-sue elimination program™. It's just kinda…weird.

And now for a nice EXPOSITION CHAPTER! pose

And sorry for taking a freakin' month to get this up. Shit happens.

Elizabeth sang to herself in her head. She had been doing this for the better part of what she estimated to be a few hours to ward off the pounding headache. Her mouth refused to obey her commands and something heavy had been placed over her eyes. The only noises she could hear was a stuttering, reedy voice and what sounded like the random sounds of technology.

'_Cus oscar meyer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A_. She sighed and took in a few deep breaths as the reedy voice ranted about something, it sounded like he was…stuttering almost. _Oh, well. 99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall…_

_5 bottles of beer on the wall, 5 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it-_ She heard a door open_. –around…_ She couldn't help but give a little spastic twitch as she heard the voice she was starting to know by heart. Commander fuckface, as she had taken to calling him.

#G-AH!# The reedy voice whimpered. #What a-a-are you doing here already!#

#Have you found out anything about her yet?# Elizabeth grimaced, she could tell he was an ass, but it sounded like the reedy voice was about to wet himself.

#N-n-no! All I've got are s-some tests. B-but I don't know if this is usual for-for…#

#OUT WITH IT!#

#Her species.#

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wo-orld, made of plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me everywhe-ere…_Elizabeth started up her singing again, trying to block out a brief image that flashed in her head.

#….what?#

#Th-the tests I ran show that she's defiantly n-not econian! She's similar b-but very different! Espec-c-cially with e-e-co. # She felt a gloved, shaking hand pick up her arm. Her good arm. It occurred to her that her other arm felt…odd.

#Is that green eco?#

#Y-yes. Ap-parently her body c-can't absorb eco…so it just sticks to h-her!# As her arm was dropped back onto the cot she was on, she grunted and grimaced. A direct shot to the funny bone, or as most know it, the humorous. #Sh-she's awake!#

No fucking shit, Sherlock. She heard pacing before Erol barked out an order.

#Uncover her eyes!#

#But th-the left one shouldn't be moving!#

#Now!# The heavy, damp cloth on her eyes was lifted and she opened her eye. Singular; eye. Her left eye flicked across their faces and she winced. Bright lightsow. Her right eye refused to open, and the worst part was knowing exactly why.

"Mnnnr…" She moaned, trying to work her vocal cords. With little success, sadly.

#Huh…so she'll have to heal the long way, then.#

#Y-yes.# She looked at the guy with the reedy voice and immediately decided she liked him. He was simultaneously scrawny with a small potbelly and looked like he should seriously start drinking decaf. Like many of her friends back home, he had the explosively volatile mix of genius and neurotic, interesting character. She narrowed her eye at Erol who coldly stared back.

#Still defiant to the last, eh?# She worked her jaw for a second than stuck out her tongue at him. Frightened, yes. Pissing-in-her-pants-frightened? Yes. But pissed off and slightly delirious? Double yes. In the time it took to blink he had given her a full-force slap across the face. Pain ricocheted through her skull and neck and she yelped. Walking swiftly out he called over his back. #If she changes, you know my frequency.#

"MOTHER-FUCKER!" She shouted, glad to have the use of her mouth back but not that thrilled about the pain.

#C-c-calm down!# The reedy-voiced guy looked at her nervously. She laid still and stared at him. #I-I'm Vin.# He pointed to himself. She blinked and attempted to cock her head to the side, though the brace held it straight. He frowned.

"It's like that lame movie. Lost in Translation." She muttered, blinking to try and clear some spots form her eyes. Vin pointed to himself and repeated.

#Vin.# She blinked, than smiled.

"Oh, I get it!" She moved her good arm to point at herself. "Liz. Hi Vin." She waved. He waved back.

#H-hi, Liz.#

"Wow, he certainly did a number on me…" She muttered, looking down at herself. Her good arm was covered in bruises and her right arm was in a heavy, full-arm cast hung in a sling. Her ankles appeared to both be sprained or broken (she couldn't rightfully tell) and her legs were similarly covered in bruises. She wiggled her toes and stared, the 'knuckles' of her feet were a sickly violet-blue from kicking. She couldn't see her abdomen from her position, but she could feel something like tight binding and bruises, probably from broken ribs. She winced.

#A-are you feeling okay? Do you w-want some water?# Vin stuttered and she blinked at him. He mimed drinking a glass of water. She nodded. He hurried off somewhere outside her view, leaving her to feel her face with her free hand. She could feel a tender spot all along her jawline, and a new bump on the bridge of her nose, and the welting bruise had grown to cover part of her face, including her eye which had swollen shut. She sighed and took her hand away.

#H-here.# She looked over at Vin, who held out a small cup of water. She carefully grabbed it and slowly sat up, letting her legs move over the side of the cot, wincing as her torso shrieked in agony. Taking a small sip, she looked around, Vin placed a chair under her feet and she coughed lightly. Vin went back to the controls of the strange computer-room as they shrilled out something.

And I thought I was nervous… She wondered, staring at him with a small smile. First friend in this hellhole, gotta be worth something.

Yeah, I know it's short. Now I'm gonna go…I dunno…waste more time…

I don't reply to review and I seldom read them now, so…toodles! Read more! I'll try to have the next chapter up in less than two months!


End file.
